


【迦勒底的日与夜】莫德雷德篇.1

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777





	【迦勒底的日与夜】莫德雷德篇.1

【莫德雷德篇】Call my name.1

Call my name，I am the heir to the power，But I know，I never can be you（呼唤我的名字，我将承此力衣钵，但我知道，我永远无法成为你。）

莫德雷德晚上睡觉时做了个梦，尽管这种说法很不科学，因为从者并不需要睡眠，自然也不会做梦，而他本人正是一个servant。

他事后仔细一想，觉得是自己的幻想的太投入，纠结的太深刻，导致脑子高速运转过度，然后就出现了脑内幻觉。

梦里他正压着他的新御主做一些令人激动的不可描述之事，至于他御主的态度嘛，梦里很混沌，他记不清了，也没有去观察，她大概就是那种不配合也不抗拒的，令人恼火的态度，很符合她至今为止对他的冷处理，但梦里这态度完全不影响不到莫德雷德的发挥，他自己亢奋得不行，身体都热了起来。

云收雨散之后，他惬意地想把她揽过来，这时房门被打开了，他高贵的亲生父亲，亚瑟·潘德拉贡，阴沉着那张几乎一模一样的俊脸走了进来，伸出手，一把把他从床上拎起来，扇了他一个惊天动地的耳光，力度之大几乎要把他的头扇飞。

他甚至都没有这样打过兰斯洛特！桂妮薇尔还是他的真妻子呢！莫德雷德狂乱地想着，恨得咬牙。

他惊醒过来，一跃而起。

然而现实自然是什么都没有发生，屋内安安静静的，窗外是迦勒底观测所铺天盖地的白色风雪，天还没有亮，正是深夜，唯一符合他梦中场景的就是他的御主确实睡在他身边，她睡得很沉，他这么大幅度的动作都没有把她吵醒，但莫德雷德确实赶紧安静了下来，他不想弄醒她，他很确定自己把她累着了，她需要休息。

莫德雷德看着她，他的御主皮肤很白，不知道是不是被外面的雪光衬托的，都快到了晶莹剔透的地步了，不健康，但是很美，他在召唤阵中第一眼看到她的时候就觉得她很干净，乌发雪颜，深蓝瞳孔，她身上的一切都很纯粹，就像外面的新雪。

他轻轻地掀开了一点被子，窥探到她赤裸的身体，还有不少纵欲留下的痕迹，全部出自于他，可惜了，他的御主不是什么冰清玉洁的处女，在莫德雷德来到之前，她已有了一批拥护她的从者，人理修复的战役道阻且长，为了应对高强度的战斗，她不知跟那些从者补魔过多少次了，也是别无选择。

莫德雷德对此是没意见，魔术师嘛，总是做一些正常人范围以外的事，不足为奇。至少如果有天真的需要，他的御主叫他来补魔，莫德雷德会坦然接受——这有什么好矫情的？

但他发现似乎永远永远都不会有这么一天，因为他的御主讨厌他，非常讨厌。

这种讨厌不是激烈的，具有攻击性的，而是一种磨死人的冷暴力，是他最恨的那种方式。

‘好不好？’‘可以吗？’‘拜托啦~’这是她对其他从者的态度。

‘不用了。’‘没必要。’‘下次吧。’这是她对莫德雷德的态度。

想到这，莫德雷德的手指忍不住抚摸过她肩头的牙印，这是他抱着她从背后来的时候留下的，彼时她已经精疲力尽神志不清，高潮过不止一次的身体敏感地发着抖，只会红着眼眶含混不清地哀求他别再来了，在莫德雷德听起来这是另一种叫床的方式，他的回应就是掐着她的腰继续猛干，仿佛想用这种低级的方法来证明自己是很厉害的。

梦里全部是虚幻的，亚瑟从来没有打过他，也压根不可能打他，他高贵的父亲怎么会自己动手？他甚至没有疾言厉色地骂过他，他把莫德雷德当成外人，因此，以上举动都是不合理的。

在莫德雷德那个时代，对于男孩子的教育很严厉，尤其是贵族骑士，有句话叫做：男孩子不挨父亲的巴掌就学不会该如何做一个真正的男人。这话虽然不完全正确，但多少也证明了成长路上父亲的重要性，但莫德雷德没有这待遇。

责骂和教育？不存在的，亚瑟给予他的东西很直接——完全的否定和绝对的冷淡。一切亲人之间会有的激烈的感情在他们之间都是不存在的，哦，这样说也不准确，至少卡姆兰那一战时亚瑟挺激动的——在他们红着眼相互厮杀的时候。

莫德雷德越是回想就越是觉得自己情绪亢奋，头脑发热，身上也不自在起来，他也有点纳闷自己的身体为什么会这样，后来他才知道，原来这叫补魔过度，魔力满溢，一定要比喻，就跟人喝醉了一样，servant本身就是依靠魔力才能现界的载体，这种满盈的情况会刺激到从者，亢奋活跃就是其中之一的表现，而莫德雷德所谓的睡眠，其实也不是真正的睡眠，而是高速运转后身体冷却需要的休息时间。

正如他的御主在补魔后也总是沉沉睡去，她更累。

莫德雷德有所不知的是，补魔过度的从者，他是迦勒底史无前例的第一个。

他御主的夜生活其实相对纯洁，没有他想的那么荒淫无度，莫德雷德来到迦勒底的时间较短，又加上没仔细观察过那些同伴，因为没有兴趣，他认为他御主的夜晚就是把那些资质尚可的从者们挨个翻牌子，每晚都有不同的男人去帮她暖床，美其名曰补魔。

这多少带了点恶意揣测，实际上在迦勒底这个循环系统完善，魔力充盈的风水宝地，无需战斗的从者根本不需要进行补魔就能正常行动，从者们对于御主也保持最起码的尊重，如果不是御主主动传唤，谁又能厚着脸皮在魔力充沛的情况下硬往她床上爬？大部分时候，她的夜晚就跟正常人一样独自入睡。

除非，偶尔动了这方面心思的从者会含蓄地给予御主一些暗示，如果她默然认同，那么他们才会继续更积极的后续。

这是大家无需明说的潜规则，也是众从者和谐相处的基本，无论是竭泽而渔还是抢的头破血流，这都不是什么好事，他们把选择权交给她。

莫德雷德眼下有劲没地方使，恨不得跑出去拔剑找人干架，最好放个宝具，毁天灭地，让master见识一下，惊叹他的本事。

他太想表现自己了，自从来到迦勒底之后，他就没参与过任何战斗，他的御主从不指名他，也不太乐意搭理他，就跟看不起他似的。

前往下个特异点的计划暂时没有制定，她只是在进行一些日常任务，譬如帮助从者提升实力，收集稀缺素材，或者是一些特异点的扫尾工作，都比较简单，但她就是不带莫德雷德，哪怕他主动请缨，为了这事，他之前已经跑她房间里抗议过一次了。

“你不是最近唯一没出战的从者，”她冷静地指出，“还有其他从者，不是一直也没有出战吗？”

“你拿我跟那些战力低下的弱鸡做比较？那样的从者我一个可以打十个。”莫德雷德仿佛受了莫大的侮辱。

她有点生气了，“无论是谁！他们是我很重要的从者，都在关键时刻给予过团队帮助，比你更早来迦勒底，我不许你辱骂其他从者。”

这个时候她可真像个御主，为了维护自己的手下挺身而出，莫德雷德不禁换位猜测，要是有其他从者在她面前说自己不好，她保证换个态度点头称是。

这样想着不禁冷笑出声，“我说的是大实话，master。”

她看了他一眼，见他一脸阴沉，目光锐利，阴郁的情绪蛰伏流淌，在怒斥和解释之间，她还是选择了解释一下：“从者职阶不同，属性也并不一样，不是每个英灵都属于暴力输出型，大规模战斗时，我本来也不需要所有从者都站在第一线，这是调配问题。”

“是吗？那我想问问我的调配问题，是生锈吗？”

她不再抬眼看他，只是说：“等前往下一个特异点的时候再说，这不是随随便便可以决定的事。”

她这不阴不阳的态度这让他想起了自己生前坐在圆桌末尾的经历，亚瑟肯定很希望没有这么一个人存在，正因如此，莫德雷德才偏要坐在那里，还要变得更优秀，以膈应他父王为乐。

尽管亚瑟油盐不进，淡然如斯。

算了，还是说回现实吧，就说回昨晚吧，他在御主身上痛快淋漓的大战了三百回合，然而这一夜激烈的交合却并非出自她本人自愿，而是莫德雷德趁火打劫，钻了空子。

因为她当时并不清醒，当他抱住她的时候，她用极其温柔又让人伤心的声音叫他：“亚瑟。”

上帝啊，他生前身后都摆脱不了这个男人的阴影。

她之所以不清醒，是因为服了药，为了适应高强度的战斗和供魔——毕竟御主也是要站在前线的，她本人的身体早就被强化，或者说改造过了，改造是基于自愿，她的魔术回路和一般魔术师不同，服用过大量魔药，这确实带来了便利，但同样，也给人类的身体带来了负担，每隔一段时间就会出现排斥反应，魔术回路的烧灼会让她疼痛难忍，坐立不安，每次恢复过来后，都是一副虚脱的模样。

后来那个叫什么罗尼马还是罗马尼的粉毛医生，莫德雷德记不清对方的名字了，他只觉得看见这个医生就烦，没有道理的排斥，他御主对这个医生却是亲近的很，总之，这医生开发了一种药剂，类似于麻药，哪天犯病了就吃，吃完后直接睡过去，免受痛苦，也跟大部分麻药一样，会导致人脑子不清醒。

他的御主将其戏称为“晕机药”。

也不知是不是时间久了吃出抗体了，还是病痛减轻了，昨晚她居然没倒头就睡，而且在半醉半醒间游离着。

莫德雷德当时可是对此一无所知，他对于自己遭受的冷落已经忍耐到极限，每次主动请战都遭到拒绝，他觉得其他从者肯定背地里嘲笑过他了，他准备趁晚上没人时去拜见下她，就地位问题好好的跟这不识货的御主大吵一架。

他沉着一张含霜覆雪的脸走进她房间，刚准备开口质问，就发现她倚靠在床头，皱着秀气的眉毛，看起来就像在哭。

怎么回事？莫德雷德没有预料到这种情况，一时怔住了。

她皱着眉头辗转反侧，还无意间把枕头弄到床底下去了，莫德雷德赶紧走过去。

“你哪里难受？”他忽然轻微紧张，不知她什么毛病，只好伸手摸她的额头，想看看她是不是发烧了，不料他刚碰到她，她就反客为主地抱住了他的手臂。

她突然之间表现出的依赖让他受宠若惊，又不得其解，只得扶住她的肩膀低头去看她涣散的眼睛，“你怎么啦？”他有点着急地问。

她在他臂弯里缓缓抬起眼睛的动作让他呼吸一滞，涣散的瞳孔就像夜晚薄雾弥漫的海，她嘴唇动了动，开口叫他：“亚瑟。”

莫德雷德整个人就掉冰窟里了，急剧上升的冰水很快把他从头淹到脚，让他忍不住咬了一下牙。

“天杀的亚瑟！”他咒骂出这么一句话来，“你是瞎子吗？”

可惜她没有听清楚他的话，只看见了他的脸，这是个悲剧，于是她扯住莫德雷德的金发，抬头去碰他的嘴唇。

然后一切就顺理成章地发生了。

她的身体出乎意料的柔软，似乎可以在他的掌控下肆意弯折成任何方便侵犯的姿势，莫德雷德在不把御主弄伤的前提下没有留什么情面，按着她打开的双腿反反复复捅进她身体最深处，每每插入破开那柔软嫩肉绞紧的甬道时，看着她睁大空茫的眼睛发出受惊又无助的惊喘，莫德雷德内心都会升腾起别样的快活，就像要把她心里那点抗拒和化不开的心结一起搅散一般，而御主则在他如此强烈的攻势下被肏干得溃不成军。

颇有兴头的干了她两回，御主被他禁锢在怀里的身体也疲软的不像话，像是被欺负惨了，莫德雷德怕她惊叫呻吟的声音引来别人打搅，要知道servant的五感可是很敏锐的，于是不得不从背后按着她，一边抽插一边捂住了她的嘴巴，这导致她只能发出一些含混呜咽的泣音，好一副受虐的模样，莫德雷德能感受到她柔软的舌尖在无意识发出声音时会滑过他捂住她嘴巴的手掌，而这种撩拨使得他更加放纵。

别管了，纵欲吧，毕竟下次他轮上这等事还不知道要到什么时候呢。  
  
直到这混乱疯狂的一夜过去后，得到满足的莫德雷德才开始思考那些事情。

比如亚瑟和他御主的旧事。

莫德雷德被召唤来迦勒底的时候，人理修复的战役已经进行了一半了，而亚瑟是最早被召唤到，追随于她的从者之一，那时她刚刚因为观测所的意外成为唯一的御主没多久，也不是个合格的魔术师，青涩迷茫，胆怯，却也满怀斗志，最初她身边的从者很少，寥寥无几，召唤也常常不成功，半吊子魔术师总得不到回应，在这艰难的情况下，亚瑟的存在就更显得弥足珍贵，他着实优秀，无论外貌，还是内里。

那些前尘旧事莫德雷德无法得知更多细节，但敢肯定亚瑟把她给迷得神魂颠倒，他成了她的利剑，她的启明星，她的米迦勒，而亚瑟这个人，从来都很乐意担当这种救世主角色，尤其是他的御主属于正义的一方，又是个姑娘。

虚无的英雄主义，骑士的浪漫和忠诚，以及为正义而握剑的战斗，全部都可以在她身上得到满足，所以莫德雷德猜测，亚瑟肯定也挺喜欢这小姑娘的。

莫德雷德不屑地冷笑了一下，拇指擦过唇角，似乎想抹去那点不愉快的讥诮。

后来，她失去了亚瑟，在一场浩大又惨烈的战斗中。

servant的任务——外制敌于死地，内保御主安危，不成熟的御主失去从者并不奇怪，战斗本来就有所牺牲，更何况人理修复的战斗早就超越了从前圣杯战争的规模，群英荟萃的乱斗，莫德雷德觉得不死人才很奇怪吧？

估计亚瑟的牺牲给她的打击挺大的，哪怕是现在也令她念念不忘，莫德雷德由此明白了御主不待见自己的原因，他是反叛的骑士，还终结了亚瑟的王朝，每一个爱他父亲的人都不可能喜欢莫德雷德。

她会把他错认成亚瑟这件事太讽刺了，真是神奇，当年他的母亲正是用这种下流的伪装把戏让他完美无瑕的父王把她当成王后，然后才有堕落的一夜，而他就是罪恶的结晶。

一个姐姐到底要怀着怎样扭曲的心思才会对弟弟做这种事，或者说这扭曲之中也有一丝不正常的爱意？莫德雷德不明白，也压根不想搞明白，等他回过神来时，他已经抱着自己的御主往床上放了。

有何不可？我偏要这么做。

羞耻又错乱，不该存在，没有人待见，那又如何？让你的道义见鬼去吧，他才不在乎，无论生前死后，莫德雷德都坚信，想要的东西必须切实攥在手里才行，一切美德都是游刃有余的情况下徒增的点缀。

进入她身体的时候他想，见鬼吧，亚瑟，怎么不来保护你的御主啊？

父王，你也没有想到，我这个错误居然可以在我们死后千年仍然产生影响，和你扯上关系吧？承认吧，你什么都保护不好。

但我会替你做下去的，因为我比你强多了。

暴风雪撕扯的声音近在咫尺，拍打在坚硬的弧形玻璃上，侧耳细听就像是要吞没他们似的，黎明前的黑暗无比阴沉，压抑的苍穹倒映在他绿色的眼睛里，把那猫眼石一样质感的眼珠也弄得浑浊了。

昨晚那一夜，虽然不算是莫德雷德强迫她，但绝对也不光彩，如果换成是其他从者，在这种情况下是不会趁人之危的，可莫德雷德才不在乎，他虽然身为骑士，却对很多约束骑士的条条框框感到嗤之以鼻，因为大多都做作又愚蠢，是装出来给那些太太小姐们看的。

他深知，这世上从来没有任何东西是名正言顺可以得到的，如果想要，就要去争，去抢，去战斗，指望他人的垂爱是傻子才做的事。

可是他御主会怎么想呢？她不会觉得受辱了，一怒之下命令手下那群从者把自己杀掉吧？

在莫德雷德生活的时代，只要是牵扯到女人，屁大点事都能让骑士们刀枪相向，血流成河。

要是真这样，莫德雷德知道自己必死无疑，他是挺强的，也很自信，只是在这迦勒底中，厉害的从者何止一两个？各个职阶的一起围攻他不知道能撑多久，再加上可以用令咒约束他，反正是死定了。

男人总是在这档子事上支付高昂的代价，一想到这，他就露出点薄凉的讥笑，冷哼一声，一副又厌恶又愉快的样子。

莫德雷德这人在某些方面有点神经质，以及轻度的被害妄想，这跟他生前复杂的经历有关，他时常矛盾，既认为自己应当站得顶天立地，自有存在于世的道理和作为，同时又被外界环境所影响着，深知自己出身不正，不自觉地认为自己是需要被肃清的对象。

其实他想到的这种过激行为，他的御主根本不会采取。

她醒来后会作何反应？莫德雷德无从知晓，反正肯定会生气，会骂人，会不会哭呢？哭着让他滚出去什么的。

也许他该先离开，一时的退避会给双方留出过渡的空间。

不，不成，他偏要待在这里，与她对视，盯着她的眼睛看她如何是好，如果她无地自容，恼羞成怒，那么他就大笑，让她难受。

骨子里那点叛逆又恶劣的血液在作祟，莫德雷德很轻易就放弃了合理正确的选择，这种把矛盾推向高潮的做法让他有点兴奋。

所以，莫德雷德就这样拥着他的御主直至天明，他觉得这是他一生做的为数不多的很有耐心的事。

天光乍破时，她终于悠悠转醒，困倦又懵懂地睁开了眼睛，与莫德雷德对视了。

她刚醒来的表情还是挺无辜的，无辜到他急不可待地让她正视现实。

莫德雷德稍微回忆了一下她的名字，虽然她一开始就告知过了，但他实在是备受冷落，都没机会跟御主好好说话——这都是她的错。

“master，立香，昨晚开心吗？”他收紧手臂，咬着她的耳廓，用动听又恶意的声音低沉地问：“我让你满意了吗？”  
\------------------------------  
PS：本文中旧剑没有和御主补过魔，虽然是all咕哒，但基本不会出现修罗场。真正的莫德雷德的性格不好把握，但普遍反映原作历史中的小莫是真的讨厌亚瑟，也更阴暗一些，不如女版小莫来得可爱，但到了我这里，还是更愿意给他添上一丝柔情和人性化处理，而不是个怪胎，总之就是小疯子和小狼狗的合体，请关爱莫崽。


End file.
